elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of canon romantic relationships
Do we keep this major-character only? Otherwise, there's Ashley-Tom, although we don't really know the timing. Ellen-Archie was entirely in "the second life", but it's still somewhat relevant. Ongoing, but without known starting point, there would be agents Cranium and Wolf, Elijah-Rick, and Sandi-Tony. Ending before comic, there's Nanase-Gerald, Nanase-Gary and Nanase-Grant, but that might be taking it too far. :) Next question: how far does it have to go to be listed? We have two relationships that seem just about to start up: Justin-Luke and (more uncertain) Sarah-Sam. Tom's interest in Susan might also be noteworthy, considering the screen time it got, even though she rejected him before anything happened. Further, there's the so far one-sided (but fairly obvious) interest George has been showing for Justin, Diane for Elliot, and Lavender for Mr. Verres. Catalina had (still has?) a crush on Susan. Oh, and that Cecil guy was interested in Sarah, but I don't think much will come of that... GaladanOfTheAndain (talk) 01:45, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : I only STARTED. Of course there should be more relationships, but every relationship should have the references so it's not so easy to list all at once. Definitely if both characters have entry (even just as minor character), not sure about those three Nanase relationships but on the other hand, considering Nanase is main character, why not? : Justin-Luke should definitely be there, Sarah-Sam probably, Tom and Susan is borderline but probably yes considered the screen time and the fact Susan actually considered it for some time. On the other hand, one-sided is not relationship yet: I would put them on shipping if it seems they can still develop or someone would at least like so, and nowhere if noone cares (so, Cecil is out ... I don't even remember who that was). -- Hkmaly (talk) 02:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Update: Grant is out, because he didn't appeared in comics at all. Elijah-Rick seems "friendly", but are we sure they are in relationship? ::Also note that the entries should be sorted by first comics reference. -- Hkmaly (talk) 23:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you hadn't done your job or something like that; I thought listing things here would be a good way to keep them in "working memory" while we decided what should be on the main page and what shouldn't (and also because I wasn't sure if you were still editing the main page at the time, in which case a simultaneous edit by me might lead to one of us having to redo our work -- as I had to do with this page now...). :) :: So, anything involving two characters with an entry, and possibly others as well if one of the people involved is a major character. That's about what I was thinking as well. They must both have expressed interest in the other and preferably agreed to a date, although that requirement may be waived if enough screen time has been devoted to the couple. Sounds good. :: Cecil was one of the guys who started to talk to Sarah after the couch video -- and the only one of her suspects for the identity of Ronin who didn't casually mention that he was gay. When they first met (on screen, that is -- he's in her art class) he was nervous and awkward and rejected his friend's advice about hitting on her, but in terms indicating that he was interested. Of course, I didn't remember him either, I just happened to go through that page looking for something and noticed that it was one more for this list... :) :: Elijah-Rick: It's implied that they share a room (they, Rhea and Charlotte have three bedrooms between them) and while they aren't actually making out at the movies, their pose suggests something more than mere friendship -- and even more so while talking to Ellen and Nanase before the party starts. (Of course, they could theoretically be "friends with benefits" or in some other type of more loosely defined relationship that one could claim is not enough, but in my mind they are qualified for this page unless otherwise shown.) --GaladanOfTheAndain (talk) 00:48, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :: But you're right that the relationship hasn't actually been mentioned, so it might be hard to find the comic when it is "first mentioned"... Actually, Diane refers to them as "the lovebirds" in ; that's probably the closest we'll get, even though it is before they're actually first shown in .--GaladanOfTheAndain (talk) 20:58, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::To clarify: per the rule "if it seems they can still develop or someone would at least like so" neither me nor you can add the entry for Cecil, as neither for us believes it would lead to anything. Of course, if someone else will be editing the wiki and WILL support that shipping, he can add it. On shipping of course, not here. ::: Elijah-Rick: If one of them would be Uryuom, their behavior wouldn't indicate anything romantic :). This is actually making me thinking about the "two characters with an entry" rule - we don't know much about these two ... on the other hand, it wouldn't be only case which is not exactly best example, so I guess we can add them ... wait. We can't. Rick is not on list of minor characters :) ... If you add them, add both and as "mentions" ... and it may not be only example where we need more than one page referenced ; also, their relationship should be mentioned in their character entries. ::: Actually, this should be general rule: The relationship doesn't qualify for listing if it's not mentioned on the related characters page/entry. At least one of them (is Ashley mentioned on Elliot page already?) -- Hkmaly (talk) 01:39, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::: Good idea, let's make it so! (And yes, Ashley was mentioned on Elliot's page even before I edited it today.) :::: However, speaking of the Cecil situation: I do not feel that George's interest in Justin will ever be likely to lead to anything, especially after the introduction of Luke, nor do I particularly want it to. Thus, I'm rather hesitant in adding them to the Shipping page, but I still think it is an important part of the web of relationships and should be documented as such. Maybe a List of canon unrequited romantic interests or something similar? (Beside the ones mentioned above, by the way, there's also Rhoda's crush on Diane.) --GaladanOfTheAndain (talk) 23:03, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Hmmm ... maybe ... the important thing to consider is if there will only be simple list entry, or if it warrants some explanation. If it warrants explanation, then Shipping will likely be better place. It will DEFINITELY be correct place if that explanation would contain non-canon parts. ::::: Note that we can still mention the crush on given character page without having list of those. -- Hkmaly (talk) 00:35, April 3, 2015 (UTC)